Japan at the Olympics
Japanese Olympics}} | location = | competitors = | sports = | flagbearer = | rank = | gold = 156 | silver = 158 | bronze = 183 | officials = | appearances = | app_begin_year = | app_end_year = | summerappearances = | winterappearances = | seealso = }} Japan first participated at the Olympic Games in 1912, and has competed at almost every Games since then. The nation was not invited to the 1948 Games after World War II, and Japan was part of the American-led boycott of the 1980 Summer Olympics in Moscow. Japan won its first medals in 1920, and its first gold medals in 1928. Japanese athletes have won 439 medals at the Summer Olympic Games (Except Art competitions at the 1936 Summer Olympics), with the most gold medals won in judo. Japan has also won 58 medals at the Winter Olympic Games. The Japanese Olympic Committee was created in 1911 and recognized in 1912.Japan | Japanese Olympic Committee | National Olympic Committee". Olympic.org. Hosted Games Japan hosted the Games on three occasions, with a fourth occasion planned for 2020: Unsuccessful bids Medal tables * '' Red border colour indicates tournament was held on home soil. * '' Red coloured rank box indicates the best performance. Medals by Summer Games Medals by Winter Games Medals by summer sport | leading_1 = yes | gold_2 = 32 | silver_2 = 21 | bronze_2 = 16 | name_2 = | gold_3 = 31 | silver_3 = 33 | bronze_3 = 34 | name_3 = | gold_4 = 22 | silver_4 = 26 | bronze_4 = 32 | name_4 = | gold_5 = 7 | silver_5 = 9 | bronze_5 = 9 | name_5 = | gold_6 = 3 | silver_6 = 3 | bronze_6 = 3 | name_6 = | gold_7 = 2 | silver_7 = 3 | bronze_7 = 9 | name_7 = | gold_8 = 2 | silver_8 = 0 | bronze_8 = 3 | name_8 = | gold_9 = 1 | silver_9 = 2 | bronze_9 = 3 | name_9 = | gold_10 = 1 | silver_10 = 1 | bronze_10 = 1 | name_10 = | gold_11 = 1 | silver_11 = 1 | bronze_11 = 1 | name_11 = | gold_12 = 1 | silver_12 = 0 | bronze_12 = 0 | name_12 = | gold_13 = 0 | silver_13 = 4 | bronze_13 = 10 | name_13 = | gold_14 = 0 | silver_14 = 3 | bronze_14 = 2 | name_14 = | gold_15 = 0 | silver_15 = 2 | bronze_15 = 2 | name_15 = | gold_16 = 0 | silver_16 = 2 | bronze_16 = 1 | name_16 = | gold_17 = 0 | silver_17 = 2 | bronze_17 = 0 | name_17 = | gold_18 = 0 | silver_18 = 1 | bronze_18 = 3 | name_18 = | gold_19 = 0 | silver_19 = 1 | bronze_19 = 2 | name_19 = | gold_20 = 0 | silver_20 = 1 | bronze_20 = 1 | name_20 = | gold_21 = 0 | silver_21 = 1 | bronze_21 = 1 | name_21 = | gold_22 = 0 | silver_22 = 1 | bronze_22 = 0 | name_22 = | gold_23 = 0 | silver_23 = 0 | bronze_23 = 1 | name_23 = | gold_24 = 0 | silver_24 = 0 | bronze_24 = 1 | name_24 = }} Medals by winter sport | gold_2 = 3 | silver_2 = 5 | bronze_2 = 4 | name_2 = | gold_3 = 3 | silver_3 = 3 | bronze_3 = 1 | name_3 = | gold_4 = 2 | silver_4 = 3 | bronze_4 = 0 | name_4 = | gold_5 = 1 | silver_5 = 0 | bronze_5 = 3 | name_5 = | gold_6 = 1 | silver_6 = 0 | bronze_6 = 2 | name_6 = | gold_7 = 0 | silver_7 = 3 | bronze_7 = 1 | name_7 = | gold_8 = 0 | silver_8 = 1 | bronze_8 = 0 | name_8 = | gold_9 = 0 | silver_9 = 0 | bronze_9 = 1 | name_9 = }} References See also * List of flag bearers for Japan at the Olympics * Category:Olympic competitors for Japan * Japan at the Paralympics * Japan at the Asian Games External links * * * * Category:Japan at the Olympics